Reflections
by Robin's Fair Lady
Summary: Starfire isn't sure of the person she is inside, and Robin is there to give her heart a boost.


"Look at me. I will never pass for anything normal," Starfire breathed into the shallow water on the bank of the shore of Titan's tower. The water rippled as a tear splashed down into its dark surface, the shine of the movement visible under the blanket of the starry sky above.

The breeze blew softly through the trees, their leaves swaying slightly in the wind. Starfire sniffed as the cool breeze hit her face, drying the tears and leaving her cold and still remorseful.

"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" Starfire cried as another set of sobs coursed through her, the tears making their way over the dried tracks of the old. She felt so useless.

"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?"Starfire asked into the water as she stared at her image in the moonlight. Nowadays she didn't even know herself anymore.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" she asked quietly as she dipped her hand in the water, shattering the reflection and shattering all of her hopes and dreams.

A form stepped out of the shadows behind her, his dark hair swaying like the trees in the breeze. He had been listening to Starfire as she had poured her heart out to her reflection. In that short span of time he had given a piece of his heart out to her too.

"I can see who you are inside," he said softly as he crouched down in the grass beside her. "And you're beautiful."

Starfire closed her eyes, turning her head away from Robin. He was the last person that she wanted to see, in the state she was in.

"You can't possibly mean that," Starfire said as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"I know you want me to leave," Robin said as he put his hand on Starfire's shoulder, turning her back to face him.

"How do you know so much about me?" Starfire asked as she gazed into his eyes for any of his intentions.

"Because I listen to you when you don't think anyone else is. I can read your mind," he said as he tapped her temple. "And I can read your heart."

"Why would you want to?"

"Starfire, I can't give you the answers to everything you seek. All I can promise you is that I'll be good to you. Not because you're deserving of it, but because I love you for who you are inside."

"Nobody's ever said that before,"Starfire said as her gaze turned skyward.

"Not everyone sees you for the real you. There's always a barrier up that seperates you from the real world, Starfire. Not everyone is out to get you, you know."

"I never thought they were."

"Starfire, I know that you miss your parents. Just because they're gone it doesn't mean you have to struggle to be better than you are. They would be happy with what you want for yourself. Trust me on this."

"Robin, I don't think-"

"Then don't think. Just feel."

Robin touched her cheek with his fingertips, brushing them softly across her jawline and across her cheek to touch her lips. He looked into her eyes, staring at his reflection.

"Your reflection shows who you are inside, and I can see myself there, so won't you let me in?" Robin asked as he moved to sit closer to Starfire.

"You really mean everything you said, didn't you?"

"I would never lie, especially not to you."

Starfire breathed out a soft sigh of relief before throwing herself into Robin's arms, crying harder than she ever had before in her life. For once there was something good for her, something that she knew deep down inside she wanted. And she could feel the love and affection radiating from her heart as she reached up to meet his lips in a soft loving kiss.

And in his eyes she could see her own reflection, and she knew who she was inside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I hope you guys like this story I have decided to come back now but not that much I really like writing stories, but I have been to another part of for a while now I have kinda gotten attached to it. But I'm not saying where. Well this is another one-shot for your truly. I hope you like it, and you better because I just spent the last 45 mins typeing this up and my fingers are freezing. I have to go tell my mom to turn the heat up. (LOL) oh yes and once again **NO FLAMES** only if you would like to warm my fingers up. (LOL)

Love

_Robin's Fair Lady_


End file.
